


The Souk

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happily Ever After missing scene, Majestrix, Sugary sweet, ichabbie - Freeform, it will give you a tooth ache, or so i am told
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: Inspired by Majestrix's "Happily Ever After"...  Abbie has plans to surprise Ichabod when he returns from France, which leads her to the souk to get the things she needs.  Adventure ensues when she meets an adorable little girl named Aisha.





	The Souk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Majestrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestrix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happily Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724300) by [Majestrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestrix/pseuds/Majestrix). 



> Aisha is inspired by this picture of adorableness: 

It really shouldn't have come as such a big surprise. But yet, while out exploring with Phillip hovering close by, Abbie had startled slightly when she felt a small—slightly damp—hand slide into her own. She looked down.

A tiny little angel with rich dark skin and a halo of dark kinky curls looked up at her, the three middle fingers of her other hand in her mouth. She wore a frilly white frock and cute little ballet flats. Abbie wondered if there was some kind of event earlier that day or if the child just wanted to play dress up.

“Lady Abbie...” Phillip said, stepping close.

He gave her a questioning glance and Abbie waved her free hand and shook her head to indicate it was fine. Abbie looked down at the little girl and grinned. The girl beamed around her fingers, drool dribbling from the corner of her mouth. _She was precious_.

Looking around, Abbie wondered if the girl's mother was hovering close by. There didn't seem to be anyone looking at the child, just at her. She reasoned, maybe she could visit a few shops close by. Maybe a frantic mother would be put at ease as soon as Abbie walked in with the little girl.

It was a good sign that the child didn't seem at all perturbed or scared as they walked shop to shop. Was it normal for children to wander off from their parents in Cirtona? Did the parents just _know_ their child would return unharmed? Or had her parents seen her take her hand and felt their daughter was in good hands for the time being?

Abbie was still getting used to this whole... _princess thing_. Would they arrest the fiancée of the prince for kidnapping?

After visiting a few shops and a frantic mother was not to be found, Abbie looked down at her tiny shadow then knelt down. “What's your name, Sweetheart?” Abbie asked softly

“A'sha,” came the barely audible response. She poked Abbie in the nose with her drool covered finger. “I see’d you on TV. You Pin’ess A’beee.”

“Aisha?” Abbie repeated, tucking one thick curl behind the girl's ear. She nodded. “You can just call me Abbie… Maybe you can help me out? I need to find some things to make a dinner for Prince Ichabod.”

Within seconds, Abbie found herself being pulled down the street. Thankfully between Abbie's own short legs and Aisha's even smaller stride, Philip was able to trail along behind them, chuckling and shaking his head.

Their first stop under Aisha's guidance was a small candy shop. Abbie gave Phillip a signal to keep the press at bay, which meant if the person had a huge camera they couldn't go inside but normal citizens could. Upon entering the shop, Aisha released Abbie's hand and bounced enthusiastically to one of the candy displays. Abbie had to bite her knuckles to keep from giggling at how the dress flounced around the little girl like a lacy cloud.

Aisha leapt at a glass case and pressed her small body, face and all, against the glass. “I lo’e can’ee,” she sighed against the glass.

“I know the feeling,” Abbie said quietly, kneeling down next to Aisha to admire a slab of what was identified as salted caramel fudge. Aisha was practically licking the glass. Abbie felt her stomach turn when she saw the price and worried her bottom lip as she opened her clutch. She wasn't sure if she had enough to—and apparently Ichabod had slipped money into her clutch before he left. _The ass_. “Do you want some?” Abbie asked conspiratorially.

Aisha's dark eyes widened and she nodded softly. Abbie stood as a woman came up to the counter, eyes on the little girl. “Aisha... get your ton—oh.” The woman's eyes widened as recognition crossed her features. She bobbed her head politely. “My apologies, Lady Abbie...”

Abbie smiled brightly. “It's okay. Is Aisha yours?”

The woman shook her head. “No, so, she is not. But she comes in every day and messes up my case.” She leaned down to wipe away the drool Aisha had left on the case. She tweaked Aisha's nose. “Naughty girlie.” She looked up at Abbie adoringly. “How may I be of service to you today, Lady Abbie?”

Abbie glanced at the fudge, worrying her bottom lip at the price. “Can I get a pound of the salted caramel and a small, maybe fourth of a pound, box for my tour guide?” She looked down at Aisha and held out her hand, wriggling her fingers. Aisha took her hand and gave the woman a small, cute smile.

“Of course,” the woman beamed and hurried behind the counter to put the order together.

While waiting, Abbie's eyes fell to a bowl full of candied cirtona berries on the top shelf of the case. Her stomach gurgled with longing. When the woman returned to the counter she set the tidily boxed fudges down. “What else may I get for you Lady Abbie?” She seemed to realize the direction of Abbie's gaze. “Would you like to try some?”

“Um...” Abbie responded hesitantly. “Sure. A sample for me and Aisha.”

The woman cheerily filled two small sample cups with the berries and handed them over. Abbie knelt down in front of Aisha and handed her one of the cups. “Have you tried these before?” she asked softly and Aisha shook her head. Abbie popped one into her own mouth and nearly died of euphoria. “Oh my God... _so good_.”

Aisha wriggled her tiny fingers and pursed her lips before plucking a berry from the cup and plopping it in her mouth. Her already large doe eyes widened and she sucked on the candied berry. “Tha's good,” Aisha whispered.

Abbie dumped her entire sample into her mouth and hummed with appreciation. She looked up at the other woman and sheepishly asked, “Can I... get the entire bowl?”

For a moment the woman looked taken aback, as though Abbie's request had honoured her family. “Of... Of course Lady Abbie. I have more in the back if you want more...”

Again Abbie felt her face warm. “Tempting but I want to make sure everyone else can have some...” Suddenly Abbie became keenly aware that everyone in the shop was watching her. She stood back to her full height. “So... do Aisha's parents live around here or... come around often?”

The woman shook her head. “They're a few blocks down, run a fruit stall. Aisha and her sister run up and down the street all day.” Her eyes widened. “But they're not a bother. We all take care of each other and keep an eye on them.” She places Abbie's items in a paper bag—putting the smaller box of fudge in a smaller bag—and handed them to her across the counter.

Abbie grinned and took the bags, handing Aisha hers. “How much do I owe you?” she asked softly.

The woman closed her eyes and shook her head. “Consider it a gift to my future princess.”

Abbie felt her blood drain from her face. “Oh I couldn't... possibly... Please... let me... You worked hard on...”

Again the woman shook her head. “Next time,” she said softly and took Abbie's hand gently and patted it. “Princess Abbie.”

”Pin'ess A'beee...” Aisha chimed, tugging on Abbie's hand. When Abbie looked down she held up the rest of her sample cup. “'ont cannie? They goooood.”

“I have some, baby,” Abbie said affectionately. “But thank you.” Abbie looked at the woman pleadingly. “Are you sure...” Tears started welling in her eyes and it took sheer force of will to hold them back. “Thank you... Thank you so much...” Abbie had never really considered herself an overly affectionate person, but she found herself hugging the shop owner tightly then held her at arm's length, tears streaming down her face. “I promise... next time I come through I will double my order and... and...”

The shop owner chuckled and lightly patted Abbie's cheek. “Just go enjoy exploring the markets Princess.”

Aisha tugged at Abbie's hand. “Pin'ess A'beee,” the child said. “I hungry. You hungry too?”

Abbie laughed softly and nodded at Aisha. “I am actually.”

The shop owner chuckled. “Usually around this time she goes to the little cafe across the street.”

“Oh... thank you...” Abbie said as the child practically dragged her toward the door. The shop owner bowed her head gratefully as the door chimes jingled and Aisha pulled Abbie back outside. Aisha headed straight for the street. Abbie scooped her up into her arms to avoid having the child walk out in front of a car at the crosswalk.

“I was stopping,” Aisha objected and pointed at the 'do not walk' sign at the intersection. “Red is stop. G'een is go.”

Once the light turned green, Aisha wriggled from Abbie's arms and led her across the street. Aisha bounced ahead, disappearing into the cafe. As Abbie entered she saw Aisha push onto her toes at the counter. “Miss To _bah_. I'm hungry.”

The kindly middle aged woman with grey streaked red hair smiled at Aisha, her gold and black name tag identified her as 'Tovah'. “Do you now?” she asked with a cheery smile. “Did you bring hungry monies today little one?”

Aisha dug into a pocket hidden amongst the ruffles and lace then provided three small coins. “I has hungry monies.”

Abbie didn't know much about the various currency in Cirtona but she knew that would in no way cover a small piece of gum, much less actual food. However Tovah hummed with approval and slid two of the coins back to Aisha. Tovah reached into a small ice chest and pulled out a small blue box then handed it over to Aisha.

“Here you are sweetheart,” Tovah said sweetly.

Aisha tilted her head back to look at Abbie when she stepped up. “You needs hungry monies Pin'ess A'bee?”

Tovah looked up and took a step back in surprise. She blushed lightly. “Oh, forgive me Lady Abbie... I didn't realize...”

Abbie waved her hand and shook her head. “It's okay, really.” Her eyes flittered to a chalk board that gave the lunch special. “Can I get the lunch special, please?” she asked sheepishly then looked back at Phillip. “Do you want anything Phillip?”

A few minutes later Abbie was tucking into an avocado and turkey sandwich and a 'lemon and cirtona berry squash.' Phillip enjoyed a flaky croissant laden with roast beef and cheese and sipped at a coffee. Aisha sat in Abbie's lap, sipping idly on the coconut milk Tovah had provided her with. Occasionally, Abbie would offer Aisha a bite and the child would happily unhinge her jaw and take as big of a bite as she could.

Once the lunchtime traffic had slowed down, Tovah came over. “Is there anything I can get for you Lady Abbie?”

Abbie smiled brightly, finally realizing Tovah's accent did not sound Cirtonian. “Actually... do you have a moment that you can sit down with us and tell me more about your cafe?”

Tovah and her fiancée had immigrated from Australia in the early 80's and worked at the Cirtona berry groves until they had saved enough to get married and open the little cafe. She and her wife had worked the cafe since but since Sheila was currently at home in bed sick, she was working alone today. They loved Cirtona and were delighted that Prince Ichabod had finally found himself such a beautiful and kind partner—Abbie had ducked her head in embarrassment at that.

Once Abbie and Phillip finished their sandwiches, Tovah brought them some fresh baked cookies and urged them into Abbie's hands. “A small treat for your day. And dealing with this little monster...” she poked Aisha's nose and the child giggled. “Don't let her fool you with those big pretty eyes, Lady Abbie... She's got nearly everyone on the street wrapped around her tiny finger.”

They visited the butcher (which turned out to be one of Aisha’s uncles) for steaks. They visited the coffee shop so Abbie could get some fresh espresso for the steaks. Abbie was still at a loss as to what to cook _with_ the steaks. When she asked the bakery, they suggested ‘saffron rice pilaf with red peppers and toasted almonds’ and quite eagerly shared their recipe as well as made suggestions of shops to fetch the items needed. 

Each of the vendors, to Abbie’s amusement, had some kind of offering for her miniature tour guide. At the butcher it was a bit of seasoned jerky that made Abbie’s tastebuds sing. At the coffee shop it was a small cup of chocolate covered coffee beans. At the bakery it was small but hearty cheese and sausage stuffed kolaches.

Aisha bound ahead to press herself against a shop window. The little girl eyed a sparkling tiara on a pedestal. When Abbie stepped close, she looked up. “Sparkles,” she said softly. Aisha bound into the shop and almost instantly was chased back out by a woman with a broom in her hands.

“Oh no you do not,” the woman scolded. “You will not steal my things today, you little rat.”

Abbie arched her brows as Aisha scampered to hide behind her legs. She reached back to lightly stroked Aisha’s hair and almost chuckled. “Sorry… she saw the little tiara and wanted to show it to me,” Abbie said with a sweet smile.

Almost instantly the shop owner’s face turned pink with embarrassment. “You are always welcome to come and look, Lady Abbie,” the shop owner said softly. She then glared at Aisha. “But that one has to stay outside.”

“She’s my tour guide. I go wherever she goes,” Abbie said pleasantly.

The woman sucked in a breath but nodded. “Very well. She can come in.” She shook her finger at Aisha. “But I will have words with your mam if you steal anything.”

Abbie was pretty sure Aisha had no idea what the woman was threatening. The child just knew that suddenly, when taking Abbie’s hand, she was able to get into the store that had a window full of sparkles. Inside was a cute little boutique of sorts, full of clothes and jewelry. Aisha’s little eyes turned wide as saucers when she scampered up to a display full of sparkly things. 

“Missssss Dana…” Aisha chimed, pointing at the case. “I wants sparkles.”

Abbie felt her heart hurt just a little at the pleading eyes the child gave the shop owner. When Abbie looked at ‘Miss Dana,’ the woman had her eyes closed, clutching the handle of her broom, softly muttering under her breath that sounded a lot like ‘resist… Dana. Don’t give in...’ Finally the woman swore under her breath and walked behind the counter.

“You cannot have any of those,” Dana huffed. Aisha pouted softly. “But…” She retrieved a set of two lacy bows from behind the counter with little twinkling gems at the center. “You can have these. They match your pretty dress.”

Abbie had to stifle a laugh as she walked over to lift Aisha onto the counter to accept the gift. Aisha gasped ‘sparkles’ softly as Dana carefully unclipped the bows and clipped them in the halo of curls. “I gots sparkles,” Aisha said in awe when Dana held up a small mirror. 

Abbie was eyeing the ‘sparkles’ Aisha had originally been admiring - a crystal and pearl hair clip that Abbie couldn’t help but think would look great with the lingerie set she planned to be wearing when Ichabod returned home.

By time they left the shop, Abbie had purchased a slip dress and the hair clip as well as some button covers for Ichabod. When she finished shopping, she found Aisha curled up in one of the cushiony chairs near the fitting room, snoozing. Phillip carefully lifted her into his arms and rested her little head on his shoulder.

“Looks like my tour guide is exhausted,” Abbie commented with amusement. “Which shop is her parents?”

Abbie, herself, was starting to feel a little worse for wear. Dana gratefully pointed out which shop Aisha heralded from - a little produce shop just down the way. “How far on are you, Lady Abbie?” Dana asked affectionately. Abbie felt her heart leap into her throat and the woman chuckled. “You rubbed your belly every time Aisha did something cute and I could see it in your face that you were wondering about whether you would be having a little prince or princess.”

Abbie winked slightly. “Or both.”

Dana gasped softly and covered her mouth with both hands as Abbie, Aisha, and Phillip exited the shop. They made their way across the street and down to the produce shop. Which was also beneficial because Abbie felt that maybe she needed some kind of green vegetable to go along with dinner and maybe something fruity for dessert.

Abbie peeped in and saw a middle aged black woman at the counter, inspecting chili peppers before dropping them into a basket. She held the door open to let Phillip head in first and followed behind him. “Oh, my dear,” a woman sighed. “What has this child done now? Arjun, come see your child. She done tried to hustle one of the businessmen.”

“She’s fine,” Abbie said, stepping around Phillip as a man entered from a room behind the counter. “She’s just a little tired from helping me shop today.”

Both the man and woman’s eyes widened and the mother gasped softly, covering her mouth as she breathed, “Oh my Heavens…” Her hands flew to the bright and busy kenti wrap on her hair and then touched her bare face. “Arjun, why you let me wear this old thing today and embarrass myself in front of our princess…”

Arjun--a short, trim, polite faced Pakistani man--chuckled and shook his head. “Because it is your favourite and I like for my beautiful wife to feel happy, that is why.”

Before the woman could hurry away, Abbie said, “You’re fine. And he’s right, you are beautiful.”

Arjun smiled sweetly and bowed his head. “Welcome, my Lady. Forgive my precious Priya. She and my daughters adore you greatly. As do I.” He looked at his sleeping daughter and moved forward. “Permit me, please…”

Abbie grinned as Phillip handed the child over to her father. Her little eyes popped open and she looked around sleepily. “Mam… I see’d P’iness A’beee. An’... cannie… sparkles…” Her head fumphed down on Arjun’s shoulder and her breathing steadied once again as she fell back to sleep. Once Arjun disappeared into the back room, Abbie walked over to the counter.

Priya had both her hands folded over her heart, eyes closed, and let out a cleansing breath. Abbie smiled when she opened her eyes. “Please forgive my baby girl, Princess… I know she can be quite the handful…”

“She wasn’t at all,” Abbie said. “She was actually pretty helpful. I met so many wonderful people because of her today.” She placed the candies and a few more bagged items on the counter. “Anytime I got something for myself I got a little something for her too…” She looked down at her feet, face warming. “I couldn’t help myself. She was just… so...”

The bell over the door jingled as it was thrust open. Abbie looked back in time to see Phillip whirl around on the defensive. He relaxed when a little girl of around 6 walked in, covered in mud and carrying a plump, brown, silkie chicken. “Mam! Unc’ Hakeeeeeem were gonna kills my chick chick an’ eats her, so I saveds her.”

Priya looked at the child and Abbie was fairly certain the woman wanted to wither away into nothing. “Lord help me,” Priya sighed, pressing her fingertips to her forehead. “Zahra... What have we told you about bringing home strays?”

“Dad says not t’ bring ‘ome kittens and puppies… Dis is a cheeekin Mam… An’ she’s not a stray. I rescue her from Unc’ Hakeem,” the little girl said. “I’ma name her Abbie after tha…” Her eyes went wide as she saw who was standing at the counter with her mother. “Princess….” she finished, barely above a whisper. Her grip on the chicken loosened and it flumped to the floor with a soft rustle of feathers.

Abbie knelt down and grinned. “Hi.”

Zahra stared at Abbie, tears welling in her eyes, then began to sob. “I love you. But I’m all dirties and can’t hug you.”

“You can hug me if you want. I’m going home in a little bit and don’t mind mud,” Abbie assured gently. And that was all the encouragement Zahra needed to run over and throw her arms around Abbie’s neck. When the girl was done hugging her, Abbie wiped tears from her eyes. “Hey, don’t cry.”

Zahra sniffled softly and brushed at Abbie’s dress. “I got you dirty,” she pouted. 

“It’ll come clean, I promise,” Abbie said, and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead. When Abbie pulled back, the girl’s eyes were wide with wonder. 

“Zahra!” Arjun’s voice gasped. “Why is your dress so… and why is there a chicken in the shop? Zahra, where did you get a chicken?”

Abbie tweaked the girl’s nose when she hung her head bashfully. “Can you keep my cheeeekin safe, Princess Abbie?” Zahra asked. “I think Dad will have me take it back to Unc’ Hakeem and he wants to eat her.”

When Abbie looked up at the parents, Arjun was staring at the chicken in confusion as it wandered around the shop, Priya was gazing at her husband adoringly. She looked back at Zahra. “If you parents say I can, I will.”

Zahra beamed happily and bounced over to the counter. “Mam, Dad… can I gives the cheeeekin to Princess Abbie? She’ll keep her safe so Unc’ Hakeem can’t eat her.”

Abbie took Phillips’s offered hand to stand back up. “You know, Lady Abbie, Nilda is going to try to cook that chicken if you take it home,” he teased quietly. 

“She better not,” Abbie intoned, brushing the dust of dried mud off of her dress. “‘Cause I just promised to keep it safe. And I am _not_ going to break that promise.”

Arjun groaned and hid his face in his hands. “And they are only children,” he sighed, very obviously exasperated, shaking his head. “I dread their becoming teenagers.” Finally he nodded. “I will have strong words with your uncle over wanting to eat the chicken, Zahra. And if Lady Abbie would like to have the chicken, she can have the chicken. But if she doesn’t, you must return it to your uncle immediately. We already have plenty of chickens of our own.”

Zahra whirled around and beamed up at Abbie. “He said you can have the cheeeekin. Do you want the cheeeekin? Will you keep her safe, Princess Abbie?”

“I certainly will,” Abbie promised. “ _But_ , no more stealing chickens from your Uncle, okay?”

“Even if he wants to eat them?”

“Even if he wants to eat them,” Abbie said with a gentle nod.

“Come, Zahra, let’s get you cleaned up and in bed,” Arjun called softly. “Mam will make certain Lady Abbie takes the chicken home with her.”

“Okay!” Zahra beamed. She sucked in a breath. “Will you come visit again, Princess Abbie?”

“I sure will,” Abbie promised softly then watched the girl squeal and scamper off to get ready for bed, father trailing behind her.

Abbie felt her face warm and she looked down at her feet. “Actually, Miss Priya, I also had another reason for coming here besides returning Aisha…” Priya’s eyes lit up with interest. “I am planning a nice homemade dinner for Ichabod when he comes home because I have some good news to share with him…” Abbie’s hand unconsciously fluttered over her belly which the older woman caught and her eyes crinkled when she smiled.

Priya took Abbie’s hand and patted it gently. “So tell me, what have you already got planned for our prince?”

  
#  


Abbie and Phillip both eyed the chicken that resembled a long lost muppet as it wandered around in the makeshift pen they had thrown together. It would make do until Ichabod came home and Abbie found out if she could keep it here or if they would have to send it elsewhere. If here was fine, she would start building a proper pen and maybe get a couple more to keep “Hattie” company.

Phillip shook his head and chuckled. “I can only imagine Prince Ichabod’s reaction to your rescuing a chicken.”

“He’ll probably be just as confused as Nilda was when I said she couldn’t cook it,” Abbie sighed. “Lady Abbie of Cirtona, patron saint of chickens. He’s gonna freak. I know he is. But…”

“You gave your vow as the future princess of Cirtona,” Phillip said.

Abbie nodded. “I sure did. And… he will understand that.” She shivered and rubbed her arms. “Let’s get back inside and see if I can convince my stomach to keep something down.”


End file.
